fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Pgh P-G Endorsement district 1 special election of Nov 7, 2006
Editorial: Bold choice / Republican Joe Lucas is the best for City Council Source: Friday, October 27, 2006, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/06300/733383-183.stm Democratic voters in Pittsburgh Council District 1 took a bold step in a primary election three years ago when they chose a young man barely out of college and rejected a well-known incumbent. It paid off. Now Luke Ravenstahl is mayor and a special election will be held Nov. 7, 2006, to fill his seat. Has the Democratic Party learned from the voters' boldness? No. Its committee members nominated the all-too-familiar Darlene Harris, 53, of Spring Hill, the controversial former Pittsburgh school board member and president. Fortunately, five other candidates are contesting this seat, including Republican Joseph Lucas, who would return the financially distressed city to a straight and narrow path. In a race where the votes will be fractured, he has a shot and he deserves the people's support. The North Side district includes Brighton Heights, Fineview, East Allegheny, Marshall-Shadeland, Northview Heights, Perry Hilltop, Riverview Park, Spring Garden, Spring Hill-City View, Summer Hill, Troy Hill and Observatory Hill. The candidates generally agree that public safety and economic revival are the main issues. With the exception of Ms. Harris, most are young and most are really Democrats flying the Independent flag of convenience. Only Mr. Lucas, the Republican, would be truly independent from the city's majority party. Ms. Harris, an admissions representative for Summit Academy, takes pride in her years of volunteer service, but her school board record gives us pause. She was there when the bickering and division were in high gear, and she used her power to keep open schools the district could ill afford. For that, the voters rejected her in 2003. If she brings a similar narrow agenda to City Council, Pittsburgh could be in deeper trouble. That's why a nonpolitician like Joseph Lucas, 41, would be a breath of fresh air. He lives in Brighton Heights and is something of a self-made man, starting out in the Navy as a radio operator, then becoming a cable TV installer while he attended Pitt at night. He graduated from Regents College and eventually received his law degree from Widener University. Of all the candidates, he is the most sober about the state of the city yet the most zealous about doing something about it. He wants to harness the entrepreneurial spirit of Pittsburghers, work with -- not against -- the state oversight boards, seek more help from large nonprofits like UPMC and keep council from getting pay raises while city workers give concessions. His profound sense of fiscal responsibility would do Pittsburgh a world of good. The rest of the field is not easily distinguished by big differences on the issues. Myles Rooney, 32, of Observatory Hill has a famous local name (his grandfather was a brother of Steelers founder Art Rooney Sr.); the home-protection system salesman has a bachelor's degree in communications from Edinboro University. Kevin Donahue, 27, of Brighton Heights is a medical equipment technician and a graduate of Robert Morris University with a degree in business administration. Steven Oberst, 43, of Brighton Heights has an accounting degree from Point Park University and runs his own tax-preparation business. David Schuilenburg, 33, of Summer Hill is a 911 dispatcher who moved to Pittsburgh from Montreal. Although he is more knowledgeable about the issues than other candidates, he is not yet a citizen. In a quirk of the law, he can't vote but he can run for City Council. We'd prefer that he seek public office only after he becomes a citizen. In the meantime, the best choice for District 1 is clear. It's been 70 years since Republicans had a voice in city government and that monopoly by Democrats is one reason the city came close to disaster. If North Side voters really want to take another bold step after Luke Ravenstahl, they should elect Joseph Lucas. category:news coverage